


只爱陌生人

by NormaZhou



Category: AB6IX, 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaZhou/pseuds/NormaZhou





	只爱陌生人

火车门即将关闭的警报声刺耳地响了起来，林煐岷被挤的东倒西歪，终于在列车员的呵斥声中冲下了车。中部岛屿的空气意外潮湿，他还没从又热又闷的车厢中缓过神来，阳光大剌剌洒在露天站台上，只是看着就是能晒得皮肤生疼的程度，走出车站才发现后背早已湿了透彻。

四天的长假，他终于决定在最后一天出来转转。查到火车一个半小时的车程后信誓旦旦要省钱直接刷卡上车，直到和大包小包的游客和几个说不出国籍的外国人前胸贴后背挤在车厢过道，林煐岷才意识到自己有多天真。

下了车他就直奔售票处，余光瞥见身边的当地人对着键盘似的售票机哔哔哔按了几下，还没等他看清流程就火速结束了三秒购票。他不知所措地对着无论自己怎么按都没反应的按键售票机，终于妥协般去人工售票口排起了长队。

哪怕今天哪都不去了也不能站着回去，林煐岷恨恨地想。

“请问今晚九点四十的车次还有座位吗？”

“......一个都没有了吗？那前一班车次呢？”

——“先生，今天到桃园的车次一个座位都没有了喔，不好意思。”

“我再心血来潮出来旅行就跟你姓。”林煐岷垂着脑袋走出车站，打开line看到同寝刚醒的金东贤发来的“记得带礼物”，咬牙切齿地回复。

同来的交流生都有意趁着长假跑去花莲垦丁看看，林煐岷却固执地独自跑来了这座被誉为台湾最宜居的城市。午后的公车冷气开的十足，林煐岷坐在窗边昏昏欲睡，曾经见识过司机把公车在山路上开的如履平地且不降速后他对再快的大型车都见怪不怪了。这同样是座烟火气极盛的城市，街角破旧的废楼和极具情调的欧式建筑并排列着，深褐或纯白的墙面仿佛不同纹路的棱镜，阳光被折射出五彩颜色映入车窗玻璃，散发着奇异的美感。他走过网路上大肆宣传的热门景点，对队伍从店门前排到下个路口的网红冰淇淋店毫无兴趣。难得出来一趟他实在不想再靠便利店解决午餐，街边看起来不错的餐馆铁卷门却大都紧紧拉着，上面明晃晃写着下午五点开始营业。

林煐岷饿的连生气的力气都没有了，索性一屁股坐在街边的台阶上怀疑人生。手机突然在怀中震动了两下，通知栏里孤零零躺着一个陌生的好友申请，备注是简洁的“半日游司机”。

他对台中莫名向往的原因就是高美湿地的落日，来的前一夜才Google到那里距离市区并不近，匆匆忙忙在网路上预约了一辆车出行，结果直到现在才联系自己。林煐岷一边默默腹诽着“我回去绝对会投诉这个人”一边通过了好友申请，假装客套的句子还没打完就被一句简洁的“灰色Toyota，车号1102，两点宫原眼科正门前见”堵了回去。他有些好笑的盯着屏幕，心里默默在投诉司机后面加了一条店铺差评。

————————————————

朴佑镇在确定了自己的服务对象后，突然有种自己捡了什么麻烦宠物的错觉。

那人站起来的个子分明比自己还高，在台阶上居然能缩成那么一团，看起来身旁的双肩包都要比他大件一点。他从未见过有男生可以拥有这么清澈的眼神，喜怒哀乐都好读的要命，看见自己朝他走去时连忙扯出一个傻乎乎的笑容，眼底的幽怨还没来得及收干净，茫然又不知所措的样子像只受惊的小鹿，让他差点没忍住笑出声。原本以为出来旅行前一天晚上才开始规划的是什么任性难办的女孩子，本打算就和平日一般冷着脸公事公办尽早结束行程，结果第一眼就被那双明亮深邃的眼睛吸了进去。

他边划手机偷看林煐岷的预定信息边用余光看着对方手忙脚乱地上车，看到那人的身份证信息居然比自己大了整整四岁，不忿的撇了撇嘴。车内是有些尴尬的寂静，林煐岷在副驾驶忍不住向左瞟了一眼又一眼，猝不及防与对方对视了一瞬，他慌忙收回视线，被对方一句淡淡的“安全带”说的耳朵有些发烫。

这他妈是什么神级艳遇啊。

他觉得自己有些抑制不住想要上扬的嘴角，慌忙用啃手掩饰异样。那人的头发是新鲜的薄荷绿色，让他第一眼就想起了家乡相同颜色的海水，和清爽腥咸的海风。眼睛是眼角微微上扬的丹凤眼，下颌线干脆利落，面无表情的样子甚至有些凶，可肉眼可见的少年感和头顶看起来蓬松柔软的发丝却让林煐岷固执的觉得这就是个可爱小鬼。

“你只要去彩虹眷村和高美湿地吗？”就在林煐岷紧张的不知不觉真的开始啃指甲时，那人率先打破了沉默。林煐岷不敢多搭话，毕竟喜欢男生这种事要他毫无负担地表现出来，只会给别人带来更多负担：“那你呢？有没有什么可以推荐我去的地方？”

满分，林煐岷悄悄在心里为自己的点了个大拇指。

“审计新村，或者东海大学。”男孩言简意赅的回复，“都是适合拍拍照的地方，”他扭头瞥了一眼林煐岷胸前挂着的单反，“或者买些奇形怪状的小玩意儿。”

“啊......我上午自己逛了审计新村。”林煐岷有些不好意思的摸了摸耳垂，抱怨时不自觉地嘟起了嘴唇：“确实蛮可爱的，就是东西太贵......话说真的都是手作所以很贵吗？一顶帽子要上千欸。”

朴佑镇最终没忍住笑了出来。不知道是因为对方说话无意识带上的撒娇语气还是真情实感的吐槽，总之就是让他第一次觉得一个至少一米八的男人，幼稚的可爱。林煐岷倒也不管自己是不是观察的太明显了，他愣愣地看着身旁那人因为咧嘴暴露的虎牙和嘴边溢开的猫咪纹，少年的稚气扑面而来。

“呀......你真的成年了？”

话音刚落，林煐岷这才意识到自己脱口而出的话有多突兀。家里他有个哥哥在前，母亲生他前的胎梦又梦到了水蜜桃，所有人都满心期待一个乖巧可爱的小女孩降临，结果却是不得不把找人看好的“林煐岷”三个字安在了小儿子身上。

即使这样父母也总想把他当女儿来养，可以哭闹，可以撒娇求原谅，不知不觉他就养成了一个说好不好说坏不坏的习惯，面对想要亲近的人时先撒娇。成年后他就鲜少向人展露亲昵感了，曾经因为这样带来了不少麻烦，连带着最好的朋友金东贤也跟着遭受了不少非议。他突然不知所措起来，道歉的话堵在嘴边说不出口，不知为何，他突然无比期望对方会给出与他想象中不同的答案。

“虽然不想承认你是哥，”朴佑镇有些奇怪的看了一眼坐立不安的林煐岷，十分自然的接过仿佛两人真的熟稔的语气：“比你小三岁而已。”

林煐岷没再接话，朴佑镇以为他是意识到自己刚刚划手机偷看了他订车时提供的个人信息，脸上也渐渐显示出不太正常的红晕。车内的寂静突然被一阵手机铃声打破，吵闹的hiphop BGM把闭着眼假寐的林煐岷吓了一跳，他抬头看到朴佑镇有些抱歉的挠挠头，接下电话的语气像是糖被抢走的小孩一样凶巴巴：“干嘛？”

“呀，老板你什么态度。”

“有话快讲。我在跑行程，别讲脏话。”

“这话我原封不动的还给你好吗。你上午跑了三高吗？堵不堵。”

“还好……车有多，但是没到堵的程度。”

“OK。晚上别忘了去夜市买几袋水梨，拜啦。”

朴佑镇挂掉电话不自觉瞥了一眼副驾驶，发现林煐岷一副欲言又止的样子，用脚趾头想都知道对方在好奇什么：“是我妈啦。她总叫我老板……应该是送人去高美湿地了，走第三高速公路会比较方便。”

“诶？哦……”林煐岷肉眼可见的松了口气，天知道他从免提里听到嗲嗲的台湾腔女声有多紧张，还以为自己激动不已的艳遇已经和女生同居了。他很快从窗外看到一片五颜六色的房子，询问的话还没开口，对方就仿佛感同身受一般回答了他：“就是那里，彩虹眷村确实不大，一片宿舍而已。稍微拍拍照还可以去看看东海大学，然后四点半往湿地走就好。”

“那个……”林煐岷解下腰间的安全带，向朴佑镇挥挥手中的相机。方才朴佑镇的态度他是感激的，或许还有心底其他情感作祟，感激之余甚至想得寸进尺起来，眼神里充满了亮晶晶的期许：“或许你愿意下去帮我拍拍照吗？拜托......阿西，自己出来真的好麻烦......”

要糟。

林煐岷还在碎碎念些什么，朴佑镇却完全听不下去了。那人刚打了个呵欠，湿漉漉的狗狗眼盯着自己发射期待光波，脸上白皙的软肉让人忍不住想揉一把，或许这人自己都没意识到这副样子对别人是怎样的冲击力。脑子还没想好拒绝的语句，身体却抢先一步把车安安稳稳停进了停车位然后熄火。对方明显雀跃了起来，边说着“这么帅的小伙不拍照可惜了”边推着他赶紧下车，下午的阳光依旧刺眼，他低头眯着眼调相机属性，像是突然想起什么一般抬头，不自觉嘟了嘟嘴，像是说出了什么甜蜜诱人的咒语：“我叫林煐岷，叫我煐岷哥好啦。我叫你呢？”

“......朴佑镇。”

“呐，佑镇尼，看这边~”还没等朴佑镇反应过来林煐岷就按下了快门，对方难得呆愣的表情就这么被定格了下来。他任由林煐岷牵着他的手臂穿过五彩斑斓的墙壁，那人执意要他帮自己在“喜结良缘”下面拍张照，他笨手笨脚拍了几张，不是构图太烂就是方向歪了，林煐岷从他身后伸出手，握住他拿着相机的双手帮他固定角度。清新的柠檬沐浴露香混合着洗衣粉的好闻气味从男人脖颈处隐约传来，朴佑镇努力克制住想要回头吻上去的冲动，透过镜头看着那人走到墙边忙着摆搞怪姿势，心脏跳动的声音越来越大，多巴胺和肾上腺素迅速分泌，让他觉得仿佛脚下这片土地正在地震一般头晕目眩。

“为什么一定要拍喜结良缘？你要结婚了？”

“庆祝自己遇到良缘了。”林煐岷笑嘻嘻地朝他做了个鬼脸，看他没什么反应自己却尴尬的手脚不知道怎么放，又怂怂的扭头跑远了。朴佑镇过了好一阵才反应过来他的意思，无奈的笑了笑，三步并两步追上了前面假装用手机东拍西拍的人，对他指了指前面那块“天生一对”：“那你也拍张这个？”

白花花的小面包猛地变成了熟透了的小番茄，朴佑镇满意地看着对方不服气想要再撩回来的样子，再伸手时十分自然地牵上了对方的手心。

————————————————

四点四十五。

早起加上一天的奔波让林煐岷刚爬上车就忍不住点头了，他睡相在床上就不怎么样，闭眼歪在车座上翻来覆去的扭着，脑袋能仰到后车座去。朴佑镇把车停上紧急停车带，俯身帮他调好座椅角度，又从后座抽出一张毯子帮他盖上。对方一手抱着相机一手揽过刚盖好的毯子压在胳膊下面，朴佑镇气的笑出声，混乱间发现对方耳垂上小小的十字架耳钉，之前一直藏在樱桃色的发丝里，随着主人不老实地扭动了一阵后和纤长的脖颈一起暴露在空气中。夕阳透过车前窗打进来，白色的针织衫也镀上了一层淡粉色。朴佑镇没忍住轻轻亲了亲林煐岷的嘴角，对方睡得天昏地暗，他却还是仿佛被窥到做了什么坏事一般，脸红的有些发烫。

是喜欢吗？是喜欢吧，他应该也是喜欢我的......发现已经要开始日落，朴佑镇手忙脚乱的发动汽车，路上止不住的胡思乱想。

直到刚刚嘴唇与肌肤的接触才让他对身边的人有些实感。他一直对女生仿佛天然免疫，曾经意识到自己喜欢同性时以为这辈子注定要孤身一人，他从不信一见钟情，也不敢信自己能收到一份天赐的礼物。半天，六个小时行程，结束后林煐岷就要回到学校，半年后再回去台湾海峡另一边的家。他们确实相遇，却永远都不可求。

他也在烦恼吗？朴佑镇余光瞥见林煐岷皱着眉头在睡梦中喃喃自语，车速又悄悄提了一档。

————————————————

林煐岷感觉自己仿佛做了半个世纪的梦。他梦见自己刚同家里人出柜的时日，父亲气的要和他断绝关系，母亲颤声问他是不是从小太惯着他的错，他并没有辩解，只是毅然填了外市大学有交换项目的专业，无声捍卫着自己的选择。他过去的二十一年里并没有遇到能让自己奋不顾身的那个人，却固执的愿意相信对方的存在，一旦对方出现，就可以把自己最好的状态献给他。

画面转换。他看到了方才在东海大学见到的鹿群，看向自己的眼神亮晶晶的，温顺又可爱。旁边突然传来轻微的“嘶”声，那人面前站着一只还没成年的小鹿，明显对那人手中的食物渴望已久，林煐岷逆着光看不清那人的长相，却仿佛心灵相通般知道他有些害怕，索性走上前握住那人的手，微微用力向小鹿送去。

好熟悉的场景......林煐岷努力想看清那人的模样，却感觉手中温热的触感转瞬即逝，两人距离极近的脸颊相擦而过，嘴角仿佛被羽毛轻抚了一瞬，心底却像是压了什么承诺般沉重。

是他吗？

————————————————

五点十分。

湿地黄昏的狂风是林煐岷始料未及的。金东贤曾经给他发过好些张从网上翻来的照片，说高美湿地很美，记得找人多给你拍几张照片带回来让我卖给暗恋你的小学妹。林煐岷拼命护住帽子，心里早骂了八百遍：“这么大的风别说拍照片，确定人下去能站得住？！”

还有这么多人是什么鬼？今天不是假期最后一天吗？

“该说哥运气好还是不好呢？正好赶上这边凉爽的时候，但也是风季。”朴佑镇摘下林煐岷头顶的帽子，拿出牛仔外套示意对方穿上。看到对方一脸状况外地把胳膊伸向自己，又忍不住露出小虎牙：“做哥的司机未免太辛苦，不仅要提供外套，连衣服也要代穿的？”

林煐岷并没有回答他，朴佑镇以为风太大对方没听见，压下心底的一点失落，也没再开口说什么。两人牵着手小心翼翼穿过栈桥上的人群，走到尽头时朴佑镇看出了林煐岷的犹豫，捏了捏他的手：“把鞋脱了吧，我帮哥拿着，走远一点拍就没有人群了。”

夕阳落下的速度并不慢，林煐岷有些急切地想拍落日，下了湿地就向远处跑去，细腻绵软的沙地上留下一串串脚印，又立刻被有些湍急的细流冲刷的无影无踪。短款的外套和针织衫被风吹了起来，白白软软并没有肌肉的影子，却也没有什么赘肉，腰带上方还有两个若隐若现的腰窝。朴佑镇没由来一阵占有欲作祟，走上前一把搂住对方，把衣服收拾的服服帖帖之后干巴巴的对有些疑惑的林煐岷开口：“怕哥着凉。”

林煐岷笑的很好看，把相机塞进朴佑镇怀里，一溜烟又向前跑了。朴佑镇透过相机看着对方舒服的伸着懒腰，从远处又不紧不慢地跑回来，樱桃红色的头发与天边的余晖融为一体，脸上的兴奋笑容让朴佑镇看的久久无法回神。直到他抬头，两人隔着相机四目相对，林煐岷动了动嘴唇，微不可闻的声音瞬间就随风而散了。

朴佑镇放下相机，温柔却坚定地吻了上去。他并没有听见林煐岷说了些什么，可他坚信自己已经确认了对方的感情。

林煐岷喜欢他。

“做哥的男朋友，还会觉得辛苦吗？”

金东贤看着床上病怏怏却努力笑着说出问句的田雄，提着白粥的手止不住的颤抖。他和林煐岷从小城一起玩到大学再一同出来交换，对方出柜后自己也毫无征兆地向家里人说明了自己喜欢男生，身边所有人都说是林煐岷做哥哥的带坏了他，可只有他自己知道，他意识到自己喜欢面前这个笑眼弯弯的竹马哥哥的时间，比林煐岷要早太多。

以至于得知林煐岷要来田雄读研的学校交换，即使不是一个专业也硬是花钱来了这里。

“我把哥这句话当做肯定句听。”金东贤深吸了一口气，把白粥放入碗里撕开包装袋，米油的香味瞬间布满了整间宿舍。他拿着碗勺坐在床边，认真夹杂着紧张开口：“哥知道我从小语文就不好，不是发烧在说胡话让我故意理解错吧？”

“笨蛋。”

————————————————

八点整。

天色已经完全暗了下去，林煐岷又睡了一路，到了车站被朴佑镇叫醒时，有些心疼的摸了摸对方的头。两人走进车站附近的便利店，林煐岷已经饿过了，看着朴佑镇拿了一堆乱七八糟的吃食感叹着年轻真好，自己只拿了一份猪血豆腐煲。刚刚在湿地感觉被冻过了，有些迫切地想吃点辣味暖暖身子。他有些惊喜的咬了口猪血，不是这边无论什么饭菜都有些甜调的味道，反而带着家乡正统的辛辣香料味。

他兴奋地示意朴佑镇也尝一口，对方却闷头吃着眼前的意大利面，没有任何反应。两人坐在便利店最角落的座位里，窗外店角的霓虹灯色彩不断变换着，映亮了朴佑镇脸上的泪痕。

“我们佑镇尼还是刚成年的小朋友呢。”林煐岷鼻头一酸也差点流出了眼泪，放下餐盒把朴佑镇搂进怀里，哄大型犬一样揉了揉对方蓬松的小脑袋。他一直强迫自己不去想马上就要离开了的事实，耳边却像是已经听到了列车启动的轰鸣声。

自己总是要走的，从远方走向更远方，他本决定离开时像从未付出过真心一般洒脱，最后还是在朴佑镇挂着泪珠的脸颊前败下阵来。男孩像是浸在酒罐里的蜂蜜硬糖，还没融化就让他醉的可以了。

八点四十五。

站内播报车次的甜美嗓音隐约传来，朴佑镇窝在林煐岷怀里讨好般地蹭了蹭他的下巴，小声嘟囔着：“我想跟哥走。”

林煐岷愣了愣，心中仿佛某种异样的情感要汹涌而出。

“哥带我走，好吗？”

去他妈的水梨。他心想。

————————————————

两人在逼仄的座位间隙，急切的拥吻。

末班车上站着的人并不多 甚至有一两个空位。朴佑镇牵着林煐岷坐在最后一排座位与车厢尾部的空隙里，那里便成了两人暂时的隔绝空间。座位上的乘客戴着耳机早已熟睡，车站从台中到丰源，从丰源再到苗栗，距中坜的站点越近朴佑镇越急躁的坐不住，林煐岷背对他坐着，终于在一次急剧的颠簸后，转身吻上了朴佑镇。

男人之间的感情燃烧地迅速且直接，朴佑镇像只失措的小兽般胡乱啃着林煐岷的唇瓣，双臂紧紧箍在对方腰间，胸前被林煐岷的蝴蝶骨硌的生疼。林煐岷很快转过身坐在了他腿上，双手环上朴佑镇的脖颈，亲昵地蹭了蹭对方有些冒汗的鼻尖。凶猛的吻很快从嘴角转移到耳垂，舌头绕着林煐岷耳垂后的尖钉打了个圈，锋利的刺痛感划过舌尖，两人都忍不住抖了一下。

“佑镇呐……”林煐岷一手扳过朴佑镇与自己对视，另一只手微颤着向对方身下伸去：“说点好听的给哥听。”

“哥真的是……害我回家要被妈骂，真是一点都不清楚自己有多迷人。”两人嘴唇相贴着，气音呼出的热气让气氛更加灼人，朴佑镇感觉自己身下被温柔的包裹起来，上下撸动爽的他头皮发麻，见林煐岷有想俯身含住的动作急忙制止住他，惩罚般咬了口对方的锁骨。

“嘶……小狗崽子。”不知是情欲还是痛感，林煐岷红着眼角毫无威慑力地瞪了对方一眼，撇嘴委屈的嘟囔了一句：“还不是喜欢你。”

“可我不舍得。”朴佑镇在他耳边轻叹了一声，环住腰的手把林煐岷又朝自己方向带了带，另一只手握住两人的身下一同撸动起来。眼看林煐岷受不住冲击呻吟声越来越大，覆唇堵住的声音变成断断续续的呜咽，听的他差点没忍住直接把欲望捅了进去。

“哥......说爱我。”朴佑镇揽在腰间的手逐渐向下抚上臀瓣，见对方没什么反应惩罚般地用力捏了捏，身上原本瘫软的身体猛地紧绷了一下，湿漉漉的眼睛求饶般看向自己：“佑镇，等下车再......”

“我让哥说爱我。哥不爱我吗？”揉捏和撸动的动作都越来越大，下身的刺激和后穴的空虚让林煐岷用力摇头想摆脱这种奇异的快感，他咬住朴佑镇的肩膀无声控诉着对方，身下却只能承受更加不留情的刺激：“......不爱？”

感受着自己的手指被迫刺入干涩的甬道，林煐岷吓得瞪大了眼睛，眼前的朴佑镇像是回到了两人午后初遇时那般冷漠，握住自己的手无论如何都挣扎不开，毫无技巧的抽插痛的他嘴唇已经被咬出血渍，对方却毫无怜惜地掰过自己紧攥的第二根手指送了进去。

“我好爱哥。所以一定要让哥这辈子都忘不了我。”朴佑镇将手指粗暴的插入林煐岷口中翻搅着，对方被迫仰着头呜咽着承受，身下握住自己手的抽插不知按到了哪里，林煐岷被刺激的直接射了出来。朴佑镇低笑着抽出对方口中自己已经湿润的手指，替代林煐岷的手开始扩张：“要小声啊哥，前座的大叔耳机声音应该不会很大呢。”

朴佑镇终于成功把自己送了进去。

身上的男人已经没有任何力气哭叫了，林煐岷缩在他怀里，像是两人初见时在台阶上的那一小团，只是身体止不住颤抖着。朴佑镇也没有舒服到哪里去，火车颠簸的厉害，他怕林煐岷硌到一直让对方坐在他腿上，双腿早就麻的毫无知觉了。车厢内安静的只剩车轮与铁轨碰撞的轰鸣声，耳边林煐岷微不可闻的哭嗝声仿佛被无限放大，朴佑镇此刻觉得肠子都要悔青了。

“哥......”他手忙脚乱地帮林煐岷擦着脸上的水渍，下身也有了想要退出的动作。直到进入的瞬间他才开始怀疑自己内心坚定的想法是不是正确的，他不想强迫林煐岷，既然认定这个男人是他手中的珍宝，即使暂时不属于自己，也决不愿他破碎掉。

林煐岷伸出双臂，软绵绵的搭在了朴佑镇肩上。

两人都没有说话，朴佑镇开始缓慢地抽插，靠在林煐岷怀里像是被人抢了糖吃的孩子，带着哭腔又执拗地低声重复了一遍：“哥，我爱你。”

“我们......呃，佑镇尼......”林煐岷被顶的说不出完整的句子，却依旧一遍遍安抚着怀里男孩的后颈：“有机会......一定要去哥的故乡看看......海边，啊......真的很像你......”

————————————————

“前方到站，中坜车站，左边开门......”

车厢内随着广播声逐渐骚动起来，朴佑镇身上一片狼藉，林煐岷方才不小心射在了对方的T恤上，有些抱歉的亲了亲他的嘴角：“真的不下车吗？”

朴佑镇帮林煐岷整理好腰带，在对方的遮挡下快速脱掉T恤直接套上外套，又用T恤擦了擦溅在林煐岷衣角的痕迹：“哥下吧，再留一晚我就真的走不了了......”他不敢再看林煐岷，低头飞速划着手机：“我坐到桃园，能赶上最后一班高铁回去。”

火车稳稳停在了站点，开门放出的气鸣声格外刺耳。朴佑镇以为对方连告别都没说就直接下了车，强忍的眼泪刚想下来，耳边突然传来一阵刺痛。

林煐岷拿着自己的十字架耳钉，俯身轻轻在他耳边按了按。

“佑镇这么喜欢，送你一半。”

列车重新动了起来，朴佑镇趴在窗前看着站台上瘦高的人影越来越远，直到消失不见。他骗了林煐岷，最早一班回台中的高铁是明早八点半，他有许多话还没来得及说出口，只是觉得两人也不会再见面，索性就不要再说出口。

手机的电量已经见红，自动关机的最后15秒里line的消息提醒连珠带炮地蹦了出来，署名林煐岷。

朴佑镇迟迟没有解锁，眼睁睁看着手机黑了屏。

——end.——

  
  
后记

林煐岷坐在出租车上紧盯着手机屏幕，消息迟迟没有已读，漫长的让他甚至有了朴佑镇已经把他拉黑了的错觉。

果然还是让小孩失望了吗。他微微叹了口气，收起了手机。车辆飞速向前开着，呼啸着划过窗外片片霓虹。

“如果想听的话都说给你，还会有下次见吗？”

“对佑镇说过我爱你的话，就永远不想说祝你幸福了。”

“既然有没说完的话......那就下次见吧。”


End file.
